You Are Not A Monster
by LokiLaufeyson909
Summary: What if Frigga found out what happened between Loki and Odin when Loki discovered his true origins. Will Loki accept himself for who he his. Just a small one shot I wrote about Frigga and Loki after the latter discovers that he is a Frost Giant.


You Are Not a Monster

Don't own Marvel or Loki

 **I was inspired to write this after watching Loki discover his true origins. I love how close he is with Frigga. Loki is, personally, the best character in the MCU and I love how Tom Hiddleston just nails every single scene he's in. Whether it's sad, angry or happy. He just puts so much heart into the role. Enjoy and review.**

…

Loki stared down at his "father" as the guards tried to wake him up. Never before in his whole life had he experienced such pain. The man who he once called father had been lying to him this whole time. Loki knew that Odin always favored Thor but now he was certain that this was the reason. Loki wasn't an Asgardian. No, he was a Frost Giant, a monster. A beast whom parents would risk their lives to protect their children from. He didn't know what to think anymore. It hurt. How could he? The worst part? Loki was meant to be a tool. Everything Odin had told him about being loved and could potentially a king of Asgard was a lie. Deception. A trick. True he was the god of tricks and mischief but he didn't go around lying to a person about who they truly were.

Loki sprinted out of the room, tears spilling down his cheeks. How dare Odin do this to him. Loki didn't even know who he was anymore. He had no more family. Aside from the one that claimed to be his family, Loki was all alone in the world. The fabrication that he was a son of Odin, someone important, a man with a bright future. It was all shattered, right before his eyes. Just like that. Gone.

" _You are not a monster. You were an innocent child."_ Odin's words echoed in his mind. If Loki was truly the son of the Frost Giant leader, Laufey, then who was his mother? _"Probably killed by Odin after she left me behind,"_ Loki thought bitterly. All these years, Frigga had cared for him. If she knew what he truly was, would she accept him? Thor might but only because Loki was his brother and playmate. Completely heartbroken and lost, he decided that it was best to leave. After all, it would be better this way. No one could get hurt by his hands. A monster like him was not fit to rule Asgard. When the citizens found out, the whole royal family would be disgraced.

" _You're a monster. Odin should've left you there to die. He was using you. Why would he adopt the son of one of his greatest enemies? You're a monster. Monster. Monster. Monster…"_ Loki's own thoughts terrified him. The word monster repeated itself over and over, frightening him even more. He was about to open the door to his home but stopped just as his fingers brushed the handle. He couldn't though. No matter how hard he tried, Loki couldn't do it. _"Of course, you can't, your weak!"_ his mind told him. _"No wonder Thor was the favored child. No wonder he will be king. No wonder you always got picked on."_ "Stop it!" Loki yelled. "I'm not weak. I'm not a monster." _"You are and you know it."_

Staggering to the floor, Loki couldn't control the tears and he sobbed helplessly. The guards didn't bother, thinking that he had gone crazy and needed sometime alone. He was mess and broken. His mind couldn't process all of the things he just learned about himself. His biggest question: how come Odin never bothered to tell him? _"Fool! Remember he said that it was to protect you. But protect you from what? The truth that you're a monster? I wonder."_ "I said shut up!" Loki screamed. It was too much for him to handle. All he wanted right now was Frigga, his "mother". He longed to be pulled into her loving embrace. Frigga would protect him from anything. She loved him too much to truly hate and scorn him.

…

Frigga walked through the halls in the palace. She was on her way to her room. While passing the throne room, she heard a faint, distant sound. Like someone was crying. Fear gripped her heart. She feared that it was one of her precious babies. She loved Thor and Loki more than anything. The last thing Frigga wanted was to see her babies in pain. It stung her heart. However, she feared more for Loki; her youngest son had lived most of his life in suffering. After being abandoned by his parents, Frigga vowed to keep him safe from harm. The other children, especially Thor's friends, often mocked him for being weak and inferior to Thor in every way imaginable. She would do anything to protect him. It didn't matter what Odin said, Loki was still her baby.

Following the source of the sound, she came across the sight; Loki, her Loki, was on the ground, drowning in his own sorrow. She noticed to front door and it felt like an arrow had pierced her heart. Her son had tried to run away. But why? That was the question that tugged at her aching heart. She ran to his side but was immediately rebuked by him as he got up and scrambled away from here.

"Dear," she said gently, "what is the matter?"

"You don't want to be near me. I'm a monster!" Loki sneered.

"You are not a monster. Where in Asgard did you ever get that thought?"

"Father knows it and you know it. You fear me!"

Frigga was stunned. She had never seen him act this way before. "No Loki," she assured him. "I love you."

"You're just saying that. You're not even my mother! If you loved me, then why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell me that I'm a… Frost Giant?" He hesitated on that last part.

"Dear, I wanted to tell you but Odin forbid it. But it doesn't matter. I love you for who you are. Frost Giant or Asgardian." She walked toward him and pulled him into her arms, tightly embracing him. Loki wanted to push away but was unable to. He loved her too much to leave her. Instead, he sobbed harder.

"Loki, I wouldn't ever think to get rid of you. You will always be my son. One of the happiest days of my life was when I met you. My little Loki."

She pushed him off her back so she could look into his eyes. Wiping a tear off his cheek, Frigga could tell how lost and confused he was. Loki felt betrayed. His whole life he'd been told that he was an Asgardian. Frigga tucked a lose strand of hair behind his ear. She smiled a warm, motherly smile. "Loki my love, remember that you will always be loved. No matter what. You are still my son. I don't care that you're a Frost Giant. When I call someone my son, I mean it." Frigga planted a kiss on his head before pulling back into a hug.

Loki cried harder. He wanted his mother and now he had her. And she loved him. "Mother?" he asked quietly. "Yes, my dear?" "I love you too."

…

 **Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Loki is awesome. My fave character in the MCU. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
